Start Over
by WhiteHawk666
Summary: Lembah Kematian masih utuh? Cek. Hanya ada empat pahatan wajah di Tebing Hokage? Cek. Kurama... mengapa alam baka terlihat seperti Konoha seabad yang lalu?
1. Back to the Past

**Start Over**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Tak seorang pun diijinkan memberitahukanmu kenyataan bahwa..." Sang pria berambut putih tersenyum picik sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"... Kau adalah siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang membunuh orang tua Iruka dan menghancurkan desa!" Mizuki menyeringai. Ia yakin kata-katanya akan sangat mempengaruhi psikis Naruto.

…

…

"HENTIKAN INI!" seorang pria dengan bekas luka berteriak mencoba menghentikan Mizuki dan mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto dari situasi ini.

"Kau telah disegel oleh Hokage, dan tidakkah kau temukan bagaimana semua orang membencimu?" seakan mengabaikan pria barusan, Mizuki tetap melanjutkan permainannya.

"Iruka juga sama! Sebenarnya Ia juga membencimu! Tidak seorangpun akan pernah menerimamu!" Mizuki tertawa sebelum melempar sebuah Fuuma Shuriken ke arahnya.

Bagi Naruto, kejadian ini bagaikan _déjà vu_. Kejadian ini sama persis dengan kejadian yang dulu pernah Ia rasakan. Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Iruka akan segera melindunginya dari lemparan Fuuma Shuriken Mizuki.

Jika Ia masih menjadi seorang ninja yang sama seperti pada saat Ia berusia 12 tahun, mungkin gurunya itu akan terluka akibat melindunginya.

Namun, sekarang dirinya adalah ninja dari masa depan, yang entah bagaimana bisa kembali ke masa lalu.

Dan apakah ia akan membiarkan guru tercintanya itu terluka dari serangan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?

Tentu tidak...!

Naruto menyeringai. Oh, andai Mizuki tahu. Betapa menyesalnya Ia melakukan hal ini...

Yang Iruka bayangkan ketika Ia mencoba melindungi Naruto adalah dirinya yang akan kesakitan menahan serangan Mizuki.

…

…

…

Namun rasa sakit itu tak pernah muncul.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau kuberitahu bahwa aku telah mengetahui diriku sebagai Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi?" Iruka menganga melihat keadaan di depannya saat Ia membuka mata. Seorang Naruto, menahan Fuuma Shuriken Mizuki hanya dengan satu tangannya!

Sementara itu ekspresi Mizuki tidak jauh berbeda dari Iruka.

 _'Bagaimana mungkin dia menahannya hanya dengan satu tangan?!'_

"Hei Mizuki, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu." Naruto melepas Fuuma Shuriken yang telah ditahannya dengan tangan kiri yang berdarah-darah.

"Huh?"

"Karena berkatmu, aku berhasil menguasai teknik ini!" Naruto berkata sambil membuat segel ram di tangannya.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu yang langsung mengeluarkan seribu bayangan, kini dirinya hanya membuat 5 kopian dari dirinya karena Ia tahu bahwa itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sementara itu Mizuki kembali berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. "Hahahahaha! Hanya lima bayangan dari seseorang yang tidak bisa apa-apa? Tidak masalah, aku akan tetap membunuhmu!"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Tidak bisa apa-apa? Bukankah kau yang bilang bahwa aku ini jelmaan dari siluman rubah berekor sembilan?" Naruto nyengir.

"Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan kemampuan dari ninja yang tidak bisa apa-apa ini!" dan kelima klon dari Naruto langsung berlari menuju Mizuki.

"Jangan bercanda kau!" jawab Mizuki dengan tawa gilanya. Walau Naruto telah berhasil menguasai Kage Bunshin dalam waktu singkat, tapi tampaknya Mizuki masih meremehkan Naruto.

Sebuah pukulan melayang terarah kepada sang ninja penghianat. Senyum meremehkan terpampang di wajah Mizuki.

"Menyerahlah Naruto! Berikan gulungan itu dan aku berjanji kematianmu tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan!" ucapnya sambil menghindari dan membalas serangan klon Naruto dengan pukulan telak ke arah perutnya, berharap akan membuatnya menghilang.

…

…

Namun hal yang ia harapkan tak kunjung terjadi.

 _'Tidak mungkin! Bukankah seharusnya satu pukulan cukup untuk membuatnya menghilang?!'_

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat klonnya kembali bangun dan menyerang Mizuki secara bersamaan. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak meremehkanku?"

"Ini tidak mungkin!" Mizuki menggertakan dirinya. Biar bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang chuunin, tidak mungkin dirinya dapat dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah yang gagal ujian akademi sebanyak tiga kali!

Mizuki mengeluarkan kunainya untuk menyerang salah satu klon Naruto hanya untuk mendapati dirinya diserang oleh keempat klon Naruto yang lainnya.

 **BUGHH**

Sebuah tendangan telak berhasil mendarat di dada Mizuki sehingga menyebabkannya terpental menabrak sebuah pohon.

Mizuki terbatuk-batuk. Darah keluar bersamaan pada saat dirinya terbatuk. "Bagaimana mungkin kau menjadi sekuat ini?!" dalam benaknya, tidak mungkin bocah lemah sepertinya berhasil menjadi kuat hanya dengan sebuah gulungan rahasia.

"Kau mau tahu rahasiaku yang lain?" senyuman masih terpampang di wajah Naruto. Kelima klon Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Mizuki terpaku. Bocah berambut pirang di depannya itu tampak sangat mengintimidasinya.

"Kuanggap diam adalah jawaban iya." Naruto mengeluarkan killing intentnya dan mengumpulkan chakra di tangan kanannya untuk melakukan jutsu andalannya.

Seketika wajah Mizuki semakin memucat ketika merasakan aura Naruto dan melihat teknik yang ada di tangan Naruto.

Sebuah bola chakra padat berwarna biru yang tampak berputar pada porosnya. Mizuki terlihat mengenali jurus tersebut.

"Seharusnya, jika kau tahu bahwa diriku adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi, maka seharusnya kau juga tahu..." Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"… Bahwa Hokage keempat menyegelnya ke dalam bayinya sendiri."

Tubuh Mizuki membeku seketika. "J-jadi a-apakah k-kau adalah putra dari Minato-sama?" dirinya semakin diliputi ketakutan. Umumnya, tidak akan ada yang percaya jika ada orang yang berkata bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari Hokage keempat. Namun, lain lagi ceritanya jika orang itu memiliki tampilan fisik yang mirip dengannya dan bisa mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya tetap tersenyum sambil terus mendekat ke arah Mizuki yang tak berdaya.

"T-tidak! Ampuni aku, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto mendecih. Senyum di wajahnya memudar. Memohon tidak akan menghasilkan apapun dari dirinya.

"Anggap saja hal ini adalah bentuk belas kasihan dari diriku." Pandangan mata Naruto menggelap. "Karena jika Fuuma Shuriken milikmu mengenai sensei-ku, akan kupastikan kematianmu tak akan sesingkat ini. **Rasengan!** "

Dan teriakan kesakitan saat bola spiral itu mengenai tubuh Mizuki tampaknya menjadi kata-kata terakhirnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebenarnya Ia tak suka membunuh. Namun, Ia bukanlah ninja yang sama dengan dirinya saat berumur 12 tahun. Ia telah belajar dari pengalamannya menjadi Hokage dan Ia sadar Ia tidak bisa mengubah dan menyelamatkan semua orang. Dan jika Ia harus membunuh, maka Mizuki masuk dalam list-nya. Terlebih lagi, Ia juga tidak mau berurusan dengan Mizuki yang bertubuh setengah harimau nanti. Lebih baik mengakhirinya daripada menunggu Mizuki membuat masalah lain di kemudian hari.

Naruto mengerang. Tampaknya kesempatan keduanya takkan berakhir sama dengan yang pertama. Ia telah mengubah banyak hal sejak kedatangannya dua tahun lalu. Dan sepertinya kali ini Ia tidak akan mendapatkan hitai-ate milik Iruka karena dirinya melihat gurunya itu sudah terluka parah karena serangan shuriken Mizuki yang sebelumnya, dan Ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah sambil tercengang melihat adegan yang barusan terjadi di depannya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Kini Ia mempunyai banyak hal yang harus Ia jelaskan.

* * *

Decitan burung di atas pohon, cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang ada tampaknya membangunkan seorang ninja terluka yang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan.

Saat Iruka terbangun, Ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa Ia akan berada dalam ruangan kamar rumah sakit. Tetapi, Ia juga sudah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan berada di dalam ruangan ini sendirian, bukan ditemani dengan suara dengkuran kecil yang berasal dari seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tertidur sambil duduk menyender ke dinding di sebelahnya.

Pikiran Iruka segera melayang dan dalam sekejap Ia mengingat segala kejadian yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Niatnya yang ingin menyelamatkan Naruto yang kenyataanya malah berbalik dan dirinyalah yang diselamatkan oleh Naruto, sampai dengan adegan dimana Naruto menyatakan dirinya adalah anak Hokage keempat sekaligus berhasil mengalahkan Mizuki. Belum lagi ditambah keterkejutan dirinya saat mendengar bahwa Naruto telah mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

Namun, sebuah erangan kecil yang berasal dari bocah di sebelahnya itu tampak membuyarkan lamunan Iruka. Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka yang menandakan bahwa pemilik sepasang pupil yang berwarna biru sepekat samudera itu telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Instingnya sebagai guru yang sudah mengajar lama di akademi membuatnya berinisiatif untuk menyapa muridnya itu terlebih dahulu.

"Pagi, Naruto-kun."

Senyuman tipis langsung terpampang di wajah anak didiknya itu sebelum dirinya membalas. "Pagi juga, Sensei."

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Naruto?" tanya Iruka yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang bocah.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan, Naruto?" Iruka memang penasaran seberapa dirinya tak sadarkan diri setelah kejadian itu.

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika kuberitahu yang sebenarnya, Sensei." Seringaian tercipta di wajah Naruto. "3 hari."

Mata Iruka melebar. "Selama itukah?!" Ia tidak sadar bahwa Ia telah terluka sebegitu parahnya dalam perkelahian kemarin.

Sebuah dehuman dari Naruto seakan mengiyakan pikiran Iruka. "Kau terluka parah, mengalami pendarahan, dan kehabisan chakra. Dan walau dokter berkata Ia telah memperkirakan bahwa seharusnya kau sudah sembuh hari ini, tubuhmu tidak akan langsung kembali dalam kondisi primanya. Kau masih membutuhkan waktu istirahat minimal sebanyak satu minggu, Sensei."

Iruka memang sadar tubuhnya masih terasa lelah dan lemas. Namun dahinya tiba-tiba mengernyit saat mengingat sesuatu. "Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Apakah kau menemaniku saat aku pingsan selama 3 hari ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang diterimanya. Orang yang Ia tanyai hanya memasang cengiran lebar dan menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya.

Iruka menghela nafas. "Kau tidak harus melakukan itu, Naruto."

"Memang bukan keharusanku, Iruka-sensei. Tapi itu adalah keinginanku."

Jawaban sang bocah berambut pirang itu membuat Iruka memandang kepadanya dengan penuh arti dan sedikit terharu mendengarnya.

Iruka tersenyum. Naruto memang betul seorang anak yang unik. Sebuah enigma.

Namun, tidak berniat berlarut-larut dalam perasaan senang itu, Iruka juga masih harus menghilangkan rasa penasarannya kepada Naruto, dengan cara memancingnya agar menjelaskan semuanya. "Kau memang benar anak dari Yondaime Hokage ya, Naruto?"

Sang bocah seakan berdehem terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ehm, soal itu..." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku memang sudah berniat untuk menjelaskan segalanya kepadamu, Sensei."

Iruka menaikkan satu alisnya. Jawaban yang Ia terima sama sekali tak terduga.

"Tapi kupikir aku akan menunggu sampai saat kau benar-benar pulih dahulu. Jadi, nanti akan kutanyakan pada dokter kapan kau boleh keluar dari sini, dan hari itu maukah kau pergi ke kedai ramen bersamaku? Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya saat itu!" Naruto menjabarkan dengan mata yang berbinar seperti anak kecil saat mengucapkan dua kalimat terakhirnya.

Iruka hanya tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, Naruto." Kemudian Ia mengusap dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto sebelum mencium bau yang tak sedap di hidungnya. "Namun, sebelum itu, aku minta kau mandi dan keramas yang bersih dulu, ya?"

Masih dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan senyuman lima jarinya, Naruto menjawab, "Siap, Sensei!"

 _'Jika kau disini, kau pasti bangga dengan putramu, Minato-sama.'_ Pikir Iruka sambil menatap kepergian Naruto.

* * *

"Yah, kurasa proses regenerasi tubuhmu lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini." Ucap seorang dokter berkacamata setelah mengecek keadaan tubuh Iruka.

"Kau yakin, dokter? Ini baru dua hari semenjak aku siuman." Jawab sang pasien yang diketahui bernama Iruka itu.

"Yah, asal kau tidak melakukan hal-hal berat dan memaksakan dirimu, kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja." Balas sang dokter sambil meninggalkan Iruka dengan seorang bocah berambut pirang d dalam ruangan.

"Akhirnya! Kau dengar itu, Sensei? Ini artinya kita bisa pergi ke Ichiraku hari ini!" Sahut Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hahaha... kau selalu tak sabaran ya, Naruto. Seperti biasanya." Sang guru tersenyum. Nampaknya Ia tak merasa terganggu dengan cerocosan Naruto itu.

"Jadi, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?!"

"Apa kau mengharapkanku pergi ke sana dengan baju pasien?"

"Hehehe..."

* * *

" **Disaat orang lain sibuk berkencan dengan pacarnya, kau malah sibuk berkencan dengan gurumu. Kau memang berbeda, Naruto."**

 _'Ck, kau tahu betul apa yang akan kubicarakan pada guruku, dan ini bukan kencan!'_ Seakan tak senang mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya itu, Naruto mendecak. _'Lagipula, jikapun aku mau berkencan, kau juga tahu siapa orangnya, dan kurasa itu tidak mungkin mengingat dirinya sekarang ini masih selalu pingsan saat berada didekatku.'_

Sang rubah berekor sembilan itu hanya mendelikkan matanya. **"Terserah. Dan ngomong-ngomong, gurumu sudah datang. Ingat dengan apa yang telah kita setujui, ceritakan seperlunya."**

"Hai, Naruto! Maaf aku terlambat. Sudah lama menungguku?" belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan Kurama, dirinya sudah dibawa kembali ke dunia nyata oleh sapaan dari gurunya itu.

"Ah, santai saja, Sensei!" jawab Naruto dengan nada riang seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" sepasang guru dan murid itu pun beranjak dari sebuah taman tempat bertemu mereka menuju sebuah kedai ramen yang paling dicintai Naruto, Ichiraku.

Tak terasa setelah langkah demi langkah mereka lalui, mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju.

"Mari masuk, Naruto! Makanlah sepuasnya, kau akan kutraktir!" ucap sang guru sambil tersenyum lebar.

Oh, betapa menyesalnya kau setelah ini, Sensei…

* * *

 **Slurpp...**

"Tambah satu porsi lagi ya, paman Teuchi!" Naruto berkata setelah menyisakan 19 mangkuk besar dalam keadaan bersih.

"Oke, Naruto!" balas sang koki yang diketahu bernama Teuchi itu.

Bahkan Iruka, sang gurunya itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Haahh..." Ia mengusap dahinya. Setelah selesai meneritakan kisahnya dan semua yang diketahuinya, muridnya itu langsung menghabisi mangkuk demi mangkuk ramen yang dipesannya.

Memang, tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahwa bocah di sebelahnya ini adalah anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Akan tetapi, semakin dirinya memikirkannya, maka semakin jelas bayangannya akan kejadian di hari yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Keharusan menyegel bijuu ke dalam tubuh anak kecil tentu saja membuat sang hokage keempat menyegelnya ke dalam tubuh anaknya sendiri, terlebih karena dirinya tak mungkin membiarkan Kyuubi disegel kepada orang yang tidak dapat dipercayainya. Dan secara kebetulan atau tidak, Naruto lah satu-satunya bayi yang baru lahir di hari itu.

Ditambah lagi, cara Naruto menyampaikan ceritanya sangat meyakinkan sehingga membuat dirinya percaya akan ceritanya. Entahlah, otaknya sudah terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hal ini lagi. Namun, Iruka harusnya tahu, bahwa anak selalu mewarisi gen dari orangtuanya, baik itu berupa kemiripan maupun sifat. Dan Iruka juga seharusnya tahu, bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari sepasang penggila ramen dan sifat keduanya itu juga terdapat dalam diri anak mereka… bahkan lebih parah.

Dilihatnya kembali sang calon genin di sebelahnya itu. Badannya terasa semakin lemas saat melihat Naruto sudah menghabiskan ramen ke-20 nya tanpa terlihat kenyang sedikitpun dan siap untuk memesan lagi.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyedihkan bagi Iruka, dan dompet kesayangannya.

* * *

"Selamat Naruto-kun. Kau layak mendapatkan ini." Ucap sang Hokage sambil menyodorkan pelindung kepala Konoha kepadanya.

"Eh?!" Bagi Naruto, setelah–entah bagaimana–kembali ke masa lalunya, Ia tahu bahwa perbuatannya akan mengubah kejadian-kejadian selanjutnya. Ia sudah bersiap akan kemungkinan dipanggil karena kejadian dengan Mizuki kemarin. Ia sudah bersiap menghadapi segala interogasi maupun pertanyaan yang akan dilayangkan dengan penuh curiga kepadanya. Namun, Ia tidak bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan bahwa Ia diluluskan menjadi genin karena hal yang sama seperti yang pernah dialaminya dulu.

"Tapi kan aku tidak lulus ujian, Jiji! Walapun aku memang sangat ingin menjadi ninja, tapi kan, aku inginnya lulus melalui cara yang seharusnya, bukan seperti ini!" yah, sebenarnya sih, Ia sudah tahu, kalau Ia mendapat promosi lapangan karena kemampuan yang kemarin Ia pertunjukkan saat melawan Mizuki sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untuk lulus. Kalau Ia pikir-pikir lagi sih, memang logis kakeknya ini mengangkatnya menjadi genin. Lagipula, mana mungkin kan, seorang anak yang sudah bisa menguasai teknik sesulit Rasengan masih harus mengulang ujian akademi lagi?!

Sang Hokage menghela nafasnya. "Naruto-kun, kau berhasil melindungi Iruka dan mengalahkan Mizuki, yang notabene adalah seorang chuunin." Pria tua yang bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi itu kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Kerja bagus, Naruto. Kau layak mendapatkannya."

"Oh, jadi Jiji sudah tahu, ya." jawab Naruto yang masih berpura-pura bodoh sambil memasang muka bersalah.

Sang Hokage Ketiga mengerti apa yang Naruto pikirkan setelah melihat perubahan mimik di wajah bocah yang sudah Ia anggap seperti cucunya sendiri itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun." Pandangannya melembut. "Kita hidup di dunia Shinobi. Realitanya adalah kematian terjadi setiap hari. Dan cepat atau lambat..." Pria tua itu menghisap tembakaunya dan mengeluarkan kembali asapnya. "Akan ada waktu dimana kita harus membunuh orang lain demi menyelamatkan orang yang kita sayangi. Dan kau telah melakukannya kemarin. Jangan menyesal, Naruto. Aku percaya bahwa kau adalah anak yang baik, dan hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan."

Naruto terpaku pada kata-kata yang kakeknya ucapkan. Walaupun telah hidup sekitar seratus tahun dan menjabat sebagai Hokage ketujuh untuk waktu yang lama, Ia masih saja terkagum-kagum dengan kewibawaan sang Hokage yang berada di hadapannya ini. Apakah mungkin di kehidupannya yang kedua ini Ia bisa memiliki kebijaksanaan sepertinya?

 **"Bah, ngimpi."** Dahi Naruto sedikit berkedut saat mendengar ejekan dari seekor rubah yang berada di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Namun Ia memutuskan untuk tidak meladeninya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan percakapan dengan Hokage yang dikaguminya tersebut.

"Jadi Jiji tidak marah?" tanya Naruto yang kembali berpura-pura berlaga seperti dirinya saat umur 12 tahun dulu.

Sambil memberikan senyum simpul, sang Sandaime menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan gelengan kepala.

"Terima kasih, Jiji!" kini Naruto kembali tersenyum dengan lebar. Ia mengambil pelindung kepala Konoha yang diperuntukkan untuknya dan memakainya di dahinya dengan bangga.

"Hn. Sekali lagi selamat, Naruto-kun. Hari ini kau resmi menjadi ninja Konoha." Sang Hokage tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat tingkah bocah di depannya itu. Namun sembari menghisap kembali cerutunya, raut wajah sang Sandaime kini menjadi serius lagi. "Tapi aku memanggilmu kesini bukan hanya hal itu, Naruto."

"Jadi Iruka-sensei memang telah memberitahu Jiji segalanya, ya..." Nada bicara Naruto pun berubah menjadi lebih serius ketika sadar akan arah pembicaraan ini.

Hiruzen memberikan isyarat tangan untuk semua ANBU yang berjaga agar meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Ketika merasa sudah tidak ada yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, sang Hokage pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Maafkan aku yang telah menyembunyikan rahasia itu, Naruto." Kakek tua itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku takut jika informasi itu tersebar maka musuh-musuh Yondaime akan mencoba untuk membunuhmu untuk membalaskan dendam mereka. Belum lagi dengan statusmu sebagai Jinchuuriki yang juga membahayakan keselamatanmu."

"Aku mengerti kok, Jiji." Sekilas Naruto merasa bersalah setelah melihat raut wajah penuh penyesalan di wajah orang yang disayanginya itu. "Aku tahu kok, Jiji kan Hokage, jadi Jiji tidak bisa membuat keputusan yang semena-mena dan membahayakan keselamatan seluruh warga Konoha, kan?"

Sang Hokage kehabisan kata-kata. Bahkan seorang Hiruzen Sarutobi pun dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan pemikiran dan pengertian dari bocah genin ini.

"Tapi aku masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi Naruto, apa kau mengetahui hal itu dari sang Kyuubi?"

* * *

Ia benci berbohong, apalagi kepada orang-orang yang Ia cintai. Tetapi kenyataannya, setelah kembali ke masa lalu, Ia telah banyak membohongi orang-orang didekatnya. Namun, Ia juga takut jika rahasianya terbongkar maka hal itu bisa merubah drastis masa depan mereka semua. Ia bimbang. Haruskah Ia tetap mengelabui semua orang?

Sampai saat ini, hanya Iruka dan Hokage Ketiga lah yang mengetahui rahasianya. Itupun hanya sebagian kecil dari seluruhnya dan masih Ia balut dengan berbagai kebohongan. Naruto hanya mengaku bahwa dia tahu sebenarnya dirinya adalah seorang Jinchuuriki dan Ia mengetahui identitas kedua orang tuanya dari sang Bijuu. Yah, walau harus Ia akui, kebohongannya itu berjalan dengan mulus dan baik 'kakeknya' maupun gurunya mempercayai apa yang Ia katakan. Walau memang menurutnya hal itulah yang terbaik dan harus dilakukan, tapi tetap saja, Ia merasa bersalah kepada mereka.

Entahlah. Ia kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa Ia kembali ke masa lalu, dan apa sebabnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi pikirannya. Ia ingin membuat masa depan sama seperti yang seharusnya terjadi. Akan tetapi, dengan ledakan chakra yang Ia timbulkan saat pertama kali Ia sadar bahwa dirinya berada di masa lalu, Naruto sadar bahwa Ia telah merubah banyak hal sejak saat itu.

'Sudah terlanjur.' Saat Mizuki mencoba menyakiti Iruka yang mencoba melindunginya, Naruto tidak dapat lagi menahan diri dan terus berpura-pura. Ditambah lagi dengan kematian Mizuki, Ia tahu peristiwa-peristiwa selanjutnya akan berbeda dari yang dulu telah Ia lalui. Toh, Ia juga telah menunjukkan jati dirinya kepada dunia 2 tahun lalu. Jika informasi bahwa ledakan chakra itu berasal dari dirinya bocor ke mata-mata Akatsuki, maka mungkin mereka akan melakukan pergerakan yang lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Belum lagi Orochimaru…

 **"Tidak perlu menyesalinya, Naruto."**

 _'Aku tahu.'_

Walaupun mereka selalu mengejek satu sama lainnya setiap waktu, tapi mereka adalah partner yang tak terpisahkan. Kurama adalah teman terbaiknya saat ini. Satu-satunya yang dapat Ia andalkan.

 **"Dan jangan terlalu memusingkan masa depan, Naruto. Kau pasti kembali ke masa lalu karena suatu alasan, dan kita akan mengetahui alasan itu nanti seiring berjalannya waktu. Untuk sekarang, lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar dan harus dilakukan. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tahu aku akan selalu ada disisimu, Naruto."**

Kata-kata dari sang Rubah berekor sembilan itu menghapuskan mood buruknya. Naruto tanpa sadar menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

 _'Terima kasih, Kurama.'_

Kurama benar. Ia telah menunjukkan kekuatannya kepada Iruka dan sang Hokage, walau Ia sudah meminta mereka untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang hal itu, Ia sadar tidak ada poinnya menggunakan topeng kekanakannya dan kembali berpura-pura menjadi orang bodoh. Bersiaplah, wahai para ninja dari seluruh Kontinen Shinobi, kini di kesempatan keduanya, Ia akan mengguncang dunia.

* * *

"... Namaku Kakashi Hatake, hal yang kusukai dan tidak kusukai tidak penting bagi kalian, hobiku ada banyak dan cita-citaku, hmm… aku tak pernah memikirkannya."

Tampaknya memang ada beberapa hal juga yang tidak berubah. Ia tetap menjadi anggota tim 7 bersama Sakura dan Sasuke, yang kalau Ia boleh jujur, sangat Ia syukuri. Ia sangat rindu dengan saat-saat ini.

"Bocah kuning, giliranmu." Kata-kata dari jounin pembimbingnya itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Hal yang kusukai adalah kedamaian, dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah..." Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, pikirannya melayang ke momen dimana Sasuke hampir membunuhnya demi kekuatan dari Orochimaru. "... hal yang tidak kusukai adalah penghianatan dan orang yang rela mengorbankan temannya sendiri demi keegoisannya." Walau Ia tahu pada akhirnya Sasuke akan kembali kepada Konoha, tapi siapa tahu kata-katanya ini bisa membuat Sasuke berpikir dua kali sebelum menghianatinya. "Kemudian hobiku adalah makan ramen, dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage terhebat yang mendamaikan dunia Shinobi!" Naruto mengakhiri dengan bangga.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, selain bagian ramen, kau terdengar seperti orang tua, bocah."

Naruto tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

 _'Oh, andai kau tahu, Kakashi-sensei...'_

* * *

"AAAAAA~" oh, betapa dirinya menikmati momen ini. Kapan lagi Ia bisa makan sambil disuapin oleh Sakura dan Sasuke?

Menurutnya, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan kekuatan aslinya pada kedua rekan setimnya itu, jadi sekarang Ia hanya akan menikmati dan menjalani kembali kehidupannya yang dulu pernah Ia lalui. Yah, walau harus Ia akui membiarkan dirinya masuk ke jebakan Kakashi dan membuat dirinya kembali terikat di batang kayu pohon ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Naruto ingat persis kejadian ini. Setelah kedua rekannya menyuapinya makan, Kakashi akan datang dan me–

"Kalian!" tuh kan, betul. Kakashi langsung datang memergoki mereka.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita adalah sebuah tim, kan?" Naruto tahu kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuat gurunya itu tersenyum di balik topengnya.

"Benar." Sambil menengadah ke langit Ia melanjutkan, "Ingatlah ini, orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tetapi orang yang tidak menghargai teman mereka lebih buruk dari sampah!"

Sang guru kemudian kembali tersenyum dan nada bicaranya menjadi ceria lagi. "Oleh karena itu, kalian bertiga lulus!"

* * *

Baginya, Naruto adalah sebuah enigma. Meskipun dibenci seumur hidupnya oleh para warga desa, Ia tetap bertahan, bahkan tidak sekalipun Ia menunjukkan kebenciannya pada mereka. Ia sedih karena Ia tidak dapat sepenuhnya melindungi Naruto, walau dirinya adalah Hokage. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat memenuhi permintaan terakhir ayahnya yang mengingini Naruto dianggap sebagai pahlawan. Karena faktanya, yang Naruto dapatkan bukanlah pujian tetapi hanya makian dan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Ia sering mengamati Naruto dari bola kristalnya. Bagaimana bocah itu diperlakukan tidak adil oleh warga desanya sendiri. Bagaimana para orang tua selalu menasihati agar anaknya menjaga jarak dari sang Jinchuuriki. Bagaimana para pedagang memberinya barang yang buruk dengan harga yang lebih mahal. Dan yang dapat Ia lakukan hanyalah menyewakannya apartemen, membelikannya stok makanan, dan melindunginya dengan pasukan ANBU.

Kadang Ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seharusnya Ia dapat melakukan lebih. Tetapi tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage mempersulit dirinya. Belum lagi Ia harus berurusan dulu dengan dewan penasihatnya yang selalu menghalanginya dengan berbagai alasan.

Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa Naruto seringkali kabur dari pengawasan ANBU yang tentunya semakin memusingkan dirinya. Minato akan marah besar jika para warga desa membenci Naruto yang notabene telah menyelamatkan seluruh Konoha. Namun kenyataannya, sang Hokage pernah menemukan Naruto di sebuah gang kecil dengan tubuh babak belur dan para ANBU yang ditugaskan menjaganya entah dimana. Mirisnya, setelah Ia melakukan observasi, ternyata Naruto tidaklah terluka karena berkelahi oleh anak seumurannya atau bocah Genin lainnya, melainkan dipukuli oleh beberapa orang dewasa yang menganggap Naruto tidak lebih dari jelmaan Kyuubi. Sungguh ironis.

Sedangkan bagi para ANBU yang lalai dalam menjaga sang Jinchuuriki… anggap saja itu adalah hari terburuk bagi mereka. Sejak hari itu juga, pria tua yang bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi memperketat penjagaan Naruto.

Beberapa tahun berlalu dan Ia dapat menghirup nafas lega karena kejadian seperti itu tak pernah terulang kembali. Namun, saat segala hal mulai membaik, nasib tampaknya ingin bermain-main dengan kehidupannya lagi. Ia sudah tua renta dan butuh banyak istirahat, tapi yang Ia dapati malah lebih banyak masalah.

Ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah saat kejadian itu terjadi. Ledakan chakra yang diikuti dengan killing intent. Tentu, Ia tidak terpengaruh oleh hal itu. Ia tidak akan dijuluki sebagai Dewa Shinobi jika Ia tertekan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Namun, Ia terpaku saat menyadari sesuatu. Ledakan chakra tersebut berasal dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Lebih parahnya lagi, tidak hanya chakra unik milik Naruto yang Ia rasakan. Melainkan juga chakra Kyuubi.

Ia tak menyia-nyiakan waktu sedetikpun. Walau hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, tetapi hal itu mengubah raut wajah warga yang menyambutnya dengan gembira menjadi ketakutan.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Berbagai skenario berputar di kepalanya. Apakah segel Kyuubi lepas? Ataukah Naruto sedang diserang? Apapun itu, Ia harus pergi ke tempat Naruto berada sekarang juga. Karena bagaimanapun, itulah tugasnya sebagai Hokage. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melindungi seluruh desa dan warganya, walau hal itu harus dibayar dengan nyawanya.

Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada bocah itu, Hiruzen tak akan dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Rasa ketakutan, kepanikan, dan kekhawatiran bercampur aduk menjadi satu di dalam hatinya.

Yang kemudian digantikan dengan sedikit rasa lega ketika Ia menemukan Naruto di sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit, dikelilingi oleh para ANBU yang sedang melakukan protokol keamanan desa. Naruto pingsan, tetapi masih bernafas.

Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masih dapat merasakan bahwa ledakan chakra dan killing intent itu berasal dari ruangan ini. Pikirannya mencoba membuat kesimpulan. Tidak ada kerusakan yang terjadi. Dan Ia tidak merasakan adanya chakra milik pria bertopeng dengan mata sharingan yang bisa berteleportasi itu. Segel Naruto pun baik-baik saja.

Informasi yang Ia dapatkan dari skuad ANBU tersebut pun tidak banyak.

Hiruzen menghela nafas. Tampaknya Ia harus menunggu Naruto bangun untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

Satu hal yang pasti, Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Ia menjelaskan kejadian ini kepada warga desa.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya.

Setelah Naruto siuman, Ia menanyainya banyak hal. Dan Ia tahu, bocah itu tidak mengatakan segalanya pada hari itu, bahkan sampai hari ini.

Tapi toh, setidaknya Naruto bersikap cukup terbuka untuk memberitahunya hal-hal penting yang harus diketahuinya.

Salah satu informasi mengejutkan yang Ia terima adalah Kyuubi bersikap baik terhadap Naruto. Ia tidak merasakan kebohongan saat sang bocah pirang mengatakan hal tersebut. Jadi entah sang Bijuu berpura-pura baik atau sang Jinchuuriki entah bagaimana membuat persekutuan dengan Kyuubi, yang menurutnya hampir mustahil.

Ia menyarankan agar Naruto berhati-hati dan memberitahu dirinya bila ada sesuatu yang janggal. Bagaimanapun juga, melihat dari hubungan sang Bijuu terkuat dengan kedua Jinchuuriki sebelumnya, Ia patut curiga bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah tipu muslihat Kyuubi agar Naruto melepaskannya dari segelnya.

Sejak kejadian itu juga, sikap Naruto berubah. Walaupun Ia tetap bocah cerewet yang jahil, tetapi sifat hiperaktif Naruto berkurang dan Ia berlatih jauh lebih giat dari sebelumnya.

Namun, itu bukanlah kejutan terbesar yang Ia dapatkan.

Di suatu malam, saat Ia ingin mengecek keadaan Naruto melalui bola kristalnya, yang Ia lihat bukanlah Naruto yang sedang tertidur, melainkan Ia melihat sang bocah sedang berlatih menggunakan sebuah jutsu untuk menghancurkan sebuah pohon.

Dan itu bukanlah jutsu biasa.

Itu adalah jutsu ciptaan Hokage Keempat. Rasengan.

Rasengan adalah salah satu jutsu yang gulungannya Ia simpan di tempat yang spesial. Ia akan tahu jika Naruto mencurinya.

Jadi, _bagaimana caranya?_

Mungkinkah Naruto mengetahui teknik tersebut dari Kyuubi? Apakah sang rubah berekor sembilan membocorkan informasi lainnya kepada Naruto?

Ia tidak dapat memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Dan jika teorinya ini benar, _apa motifnya?_

Ia yakin Jutsu yang Naruto lakukan pada malam itu adalah rasengan. Namun Ia tidak yakin jika Naruto dapat melakukannya dengan sempurna. Ninja yang Ia ketahui bisa menggunakan jurus itu hanyalah Minato, Jiraiya, dan Kakashi. Dan Ia yakin Naruto belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka semua sebelumnya.

 _'Kecuali sang Kyuubi menunjukkannya.'_

Saat Ia menanyainya soal itu keesokan harinya, Naruto tampak terkejut. Ia dapat melihat sang Jinchuuriki mencoba mencari-cari alasan. Dan itu menambah kecurigaannya terhadap Naruto dan sang Kyuubi.

Namun akhirnya sang Jinchuuriki mengkonfirmasi teorinya. Bijuu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya memberi akses kepadanya untuk melihat sebagian dari memorinya sehingga Ia dapat melihat bagaimana cara untuk menggunakannya, walau masih belum sempurna.

Hal ini juga menguak fakta bahwa Naruto sudah melatih kontrol chakranya dengan alasan karena Ia tidak ingin gagal lagi di ujian akademi.

Setidaknya, itulah yang sang bocah katakan kepadanya.

Ia sangat menyayangi Naruto. Akan tetapi, Ia merasa akhir-akhir ini Naruto mempunyai banyak hal yang Ia sembunyikan kepadanya.

Ia frustasi. Semua hal ini membuatnya sakit kepala. Apalagi setelah kemarin Iruka melaporkan bagaimana Naruto mengalahkan Mizuki. Kejadian itu menimbulkan semakin banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Iruka juga memberitahunya bahwa Naruto tahu siapa orangtuanya.

Ketika Ia menanyainya, sekali lagi Naruto menjawab bahwa Ia mengetahuinya dari sang Kyuubi.

Dua tahun lalu, Naruto bersikap seperti tidak tahu apa-apa tentang statusnya sebagai Jinchuuriki, maupun mengetahui siapa ayah dan ibunya.

Tapi sekarang?

Ia tampak lebih dewasa, Ia juga berlatih jauh lebih sering dari sebelumnya. Lalu, dia, entah bagaimana bisa menggunakan rasengan, yang notabene adalah sebuah ninjutsu yang sangat sulit dilakukan dan memerlukan chakra kontrol yang tinggi. Dan yang terpenting, Ia mengaku bahwa Ia berteman dengan KYUUBI, Bijuu terkuat yang sering disebut sebagai inkarnasi dari kebencian itu sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin?

Bukan hal yang buruk, tapi tetap sangat mencurigakan.

Apa mungkin, Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya dari awal dan sikap ceria Naruto hanyalah sebuah topeng dan Ia merasa lelah menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya?

Sang Hokage segera menepis pikiran tersebut. Ia dapat mengetahui kebohongan dan kepalsuan seseorang. Dan selama ini, emosi yang ditunjukkan Naruto itu asli.

Namun, sekarang Hiruzen mempunyai teori lain. Ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian Naruto pada 2 tahun lalu. Hari itu adalah titik balik dari Naruto.

' _Tapi apa?'_

Ia tidak tahu. Tapi Ia berniat untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **A/N: Yep, Naruto balik ke masa lalu!**

 **Bagaimana pendapat, kritik, saran kalian mengenai chapter ini?**

 **Tuliskan di kolom review di bawah ini ya :)**

 **Thanks everyone!**

 **Have a good day!**


	2. Fire and Blood

_Sepasang mata sapphire itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan keadaan sebuah ruangan yang berwarna putih. Hidung sang bocah itu mengernyit saat mencium bau obat-obatan. Kedua tangannya saling meraba satu sama lain. Matanya terbelalak. Kedua kakinya segera melompat meninggalkan kasur tempat dirinya berada menuju sebuah cermin._

 _Pikirannya berkecamuk mencari alasan yang logis. Pandangan sang bocah mengeras. Tangan mungilnya mengepal. Saraf-saraf di sekitar wajahnya menonjol saat dirinya tak menemukan jawabannya. Seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang saat amarah mulai merasuki dirinya._

 _._

 _._

 _'Bagaimana mungkin?!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start Over**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I do not own anything.**

 **Saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Seketika itu juga, seluruh shinobi yang berada di Konoha menjadi waspada. Para warga biasa yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menyensor chakra pun dapat merasakannya. Sejenak anak-anak kecil yang tadinya bermain dan berkeliaran langsung bergidik ketakutan merasakannya. Bahkan orang dewasa juga mulai merasakan sesak untuk mengambil nafas._

 _"KAI!" sementara itu, di rumah sakit, seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tampaknya tak sadar bahwa dirinya adalah penyebab kejadian-kejadian tersebut malah semakin gencar mengeluarkan chakranya tersebut._

 _Giginya menggertak marah. Siapa orang yang cukup bodoh bermain-main dengan dirinya?!_

 _Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah dirinya yang sudah berada diambang maut._

 _Jadi. Sekarang. Seharusnya. Dirinya. Sudah. Mati._

 _Bukan terbangun kembali di ranjang rumah sakit. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, mengapa tubuhnya menjadi muda kembali?!_

 _Kemarahannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa ini bukanlah ilusi semata. Dan jika benar bahwa ini hanyalah ilusi, seharusnya Kurama sudah dapat memecah ilusi tersebut. Bahkan dirinya sudah mengacaukan aliran chakranya dengan mengeluarkan chakranya itu. Namun tetap tidak berhasil._

 _'Ini tidak masuk akal.' Pikirnya. Walau genjutsu yang menjebaknya sangat teramat kuat, namun ilusi tetaplah ilusi. Seharusnya apa yang dia lakukan sudah dapat melepaskan dirinya dari genjutsu tersebut._

 _'Lalu bagaimana mungkin terjadi?!' otaknya terus mencari jalan untuk keluar dari keadaan ini._

 _"SIALAN!" sebuah tinju melayang sehingga menyebabkan cermin di depannya hancur berkeping-keping. Otaknya sudah buntu._

 _Telinganya memicing saat dirinya merasakan ada beberapa shinobi yang sedang menekan level chakra mereka sekecil mungkin dan menuju ke tempat dirinya berada. Namun, Naruto bukanlah ninja terkuat jika Ia tidak dapat merasakan kekuatan chakra yang besar dari shinobi-shinobi tersebut._

 _'Tch.' Ia sudah dalam keadaan mood yang sangat buruk. Siapapun mereka, Uzumaki Naruto telah siap untuk melawannya._

 _Dirinya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba bermeditasi untuk memasuki Sage Mode._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _ARGHH_**

 _Namun nihil. Mengapa badannya terasa seperti tertusuk-tusuk dari dalam? Dan bukan energi alam murni yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, melainkan juga energi negatif disekitarnya yang membuatnya membatalkan meditasinya._

 _Naruto menghela nafas. Jika ia terlambat sedikit saja, maka mungkin tubuhnya telah menjadi patung katak sekarang._

 _'A-apa yang terjadi?' belum sempat Naruto menemukan jawaban atas gagalnya dirinya mengumpulkan chakra alam, Ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Kepalanya terasa pening dan pandangannya mulai mengabur._

 _Dan yang terakhir Ia lihat sebelum jatuh pingsan adalah sebuah tim ANBU menyerbu ruangannya._

 _T-tunggu dulu. ANBU?_

* * *

 ** _Tik._**

 ** _Tik._**

 ** _Tik._**

 _Sebuah lorong yang dipenuhi dengan genangan air adalah hal pertama yang Naruto lihat saat dirinya kembali dapat membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia telah sadar bahwa dirinya berada di alam bawahnya sendiri._

 ** _Drap._**

 ** _Drap._**

 ** _Drap._**

 _Bunyi sendalnya terdengar menggema setiap kali ia berjalan. Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong itu hingga menemukan tempat yang ia tuju. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar dengan sebuah gerbang besar di dalamnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari gerbang di depannya tertutup dan masih tersegel rapat._

 _Sementara itu, dari dalam 'kandang' terlihat seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang berjalan mendekati segelnya sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi runcingnya._

 _Naruto menganga. "Apa yang terjadi, Kurama? Bagaimana kau bisa tersegel kembali disini?"_

 _Sebodoh-bodohnya dirinya, Naruto ingat betul dirinya sudah melepaskan temannya itu dari segelnya._

 _Sementara sang bij_ _ῡ_ _berekor sembilan itu hanya memandang bosan ke arah Naruto._ ** _"Ada ANBU Konoha yang menyerangmu, kau tidak bisa menggunakan energi alam, segel ini kembali tertanam dengan sendirinya, dan yang terpenting adalah tubuhmu kembali seperti saat kau berumur 10 tahun. Tentu tidak ada yang terjadi, Naruto. Tidak sama sekali."_** _Jawab sang Kyuubi dengan sarkastik. Yang benar saja, orang yang berada di depannya ini adalah titisan dari Rikudou Sennin, reinkarnasi dari Ashura Ōtsutsuki, anak dari seorang jenius bernama Namikaze Minato, dan juga telah menjabat sebagai Hokage untuk waktu yang lama. Namun mengapa kepintarannya tetap saja di bawah rata-rata?!_

 _"Hei, aku hanya bertanya!" Naruto cemberut._

 _Kurama menggeram. Kadang-kadang ia bingung mengapa kontainernya ini bisa menjadi ninja terkuat dan bisa berteman dengan dirinya. **"Tidakkah kau bisa membuat kesimpulan dari semua yang terjadi, atau harus aku yang selalu menjelaskan segala sesuatunya padamu?"**_

 _Sejenak kedua partner itu saling bertatapan. "Hmm... yang terakhir kuingat adalah diriku yang sudah siap menerima kematianku. Lalu bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?!"_

 _Kurama hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. **"Yang kutahu adalah dirimu adalah magnet masalah."**_

 _Mengabaikan jawaban dari sang rubah, Naruto mencoba membuat kesimpulan._

 _"… Perjalanan waktu?"_

 _Kurama menyeringai. **"Bah... setidaknya otakmu masih bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Aku hampir mengira bahwa isi tengkorakmu itu kosong."**_

 _"Apa kau bisa menjawab tanpa menghinaku?"_

* * *

 _Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Ia sadar dirinya masih berada di dalam ruangan yang sama, hanya bedanya kali ini ia dalam keadaan berbaring di atas ranjang._

 _"Ah, tidurmu nyenyak, Naruto-kun?" tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebelah kasur tempat Naruto berada._

 _Naruto kaget saat melihat ke arah orang yang bertanya padanya itu. Hatinya diluapi oleh rasa girang. "Jiji?!"_

 _Pria tua yang berada disampingnya itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban ya, Naruto-kun."_

 _Naruto menghela nafasnya sembari mengingat perkataan Kurama sebelumnya. 'Itu benar. Sepertinya memang benar sekarang aku berada di masa lalu. Ayo Naruto, kau harus bisa bersikap biasa saja!'_

 _Kurama dan dirinya telah membuat keputusan bahwa mereka tidak boleh bersikap mencurigakan. Itu artinya, ia harus tetap bersikap konyol dan tidak mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu kuat miliknya, dan yang terpenting, ia juga tidak boleh terlalu senang saat bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Namun seberapa kuatpun dirinya menahan diri, ia tidak dapat menipu perasaannya sendiri bahwa ia sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan._

 _Melihat ekspresi yang berubah di wajah bocah berambut pirang itu membuat sang Hokage bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"_

 _Pertanyaan dari orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakek sendiri itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Uh, tidak ada apa-apa, Jiji."_

 _Lelaki tua itu tersenyum. "Benarkah begitu Naruto-kun? Lalu apa yang menyebabkanmu berujung di tempat ini?"_

 _"Uh, i-itu, err… Sebenarnya aku sedang mencoba jurus baru, namun singkat cerita, jurusku itu berujung melukai diriku sendiri." Tentu hal itu bukanlah kenyataannya. Namun ia tak mungkin memberitahunya bahwa ia berasal dari masa depan, kan?_

 _Sang Hokage menaikkan satu alisnya. "Dan hal itu menyebabkan kau berakhir disini?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk._

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan ledakan chakra yang tadi terjadi Naruto-kun? Tentu kau menyadarinya bahwa chakra itu berasal dari dirimu, kan?"_

 _Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Ia berharap sang Hokage ketiga ini percaya dengan omongannya. "Sebenarnya, saat aku melukai diriku dengan teknik baruku itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku sembuh sendiri berkat chakra oranye yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Namun hal itu juga yang tampaknya membuatku pingsan dan saat kembali terbangun, aku ingin mengecek asal dari chakra oranye itu, namun yang terjadi malah seperti tadi. Gomen, Jiji. Aku berjanji hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi."_

 _Sang Hokage terbelalak. "Naruto, jelaskan lagi tentang chakra oranyemu ini." Jawab sang Hokage dengan penuh wibawa dan ketegasan dalam kata-katanya._

 _Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Yah, setidaknya rahasia tentang dirinya masih aman dan rencananya dan Kurama berjalan mulus, walau dirinya masih harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari orang yang ia anggap kakeknya sendiri ini._

 _'Maafkan aku karena telah membohongimu, Jiji.'_

* * *

Naruto kembali membuka matanya. 2 tahun telah berlalu sejak Ia kembali terbangun di tubuh 10 tahunnya. Akibatnya, Ia harus belajar lagi di akademi dan berjuang untuk menjadi ninja Konoha. Dan kini, sesuai dengan yang pernah Ia lalui, timnya mengeluh karena selalu mendapat misi tingkat D yang membosankan dan akhirnya sang Hokage mengabulkan keinginan mereka dengan memberikan timnya misi tingkat C. Tugas mereka adalah mengawal seorang pembangun jembatan yang bernama Tazuna kembali ke desanya dan menjaganya selama Ia membangun jembatan di desanya itu.

Tentu, Naruto tahu bahwa misi ini akan berubah menjadi misi rank A nantinya ketika mereka melawan Zabuza dan Haku. Belum lagi, mereka juga harus mengatasi Gatou dan sepasukan preman bayarannya.

 **"Mengenai Zabuza dan Haku…."** Suara berat dari Bijuu yang tak lagi asing baginya membuyarkan lamunannya.

 **"… Apakah kau akan menyelamatkan mereka?"**

 _'Entahlah Kurama… tapi kau kan tahu bagaimana sifatku.'_ Sambil tersenyum, Ia melanjutkan. _'Kurasa bila keadaannya memungkinkan, mengapa tidak?'_

Ya, Ia rasa bila pasangan guru dan murid itu kembali sadar akan kesalahannya, maka tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk tidak menyelamatkan mereka.

Toh, sedikit perubahan tidak akan menyakitkan, kan?

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari rubah yang berada di dalam tubuhnya itu.

 **"Jadi, apakah kau mau berlaga keren di misi pertamamu diluar desa ini?"**

 _'Hah?'_ Sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan partnernya itu, Kurama sudah mendahuluinya.

 **"Karena jika iya, maka kusarankan kau kembali ke dunia nyata sekarang."**

Dalam sekejap, Naruto kembali sadar akan daerah sekitarnya.

Langit biru, pepohonan hijau di sepanjang jalan, dan–

Oh. Jadi itu yang dimaksud oleh Kurama. Ia hampir lupa tentang mereka.

Naruto nyengir. Ini akan menjadi menyenangkan.

"Umm… Sakura-chan, kapan terakhir kali ada hujan di desa kita?"

"Hmm, kurasa sekitar seminggu lalu." Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya dengan ekspresi kesal namun juga penasaran. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu sih, Naruto?"

"Tidak… hanya saja aku merasa aneh ada genangan air besar di saat cuaca cerah seperti ini." Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat kedua rekan setimnya itu menjadi siaga ketika mendengar jawabannya itu.

" **!** "

Tanpa ada peringatan apapun, dua figur bermasker dan berpakaian gelap muncul dari genangan air tersebut dan menyerang Kakashi dengan rantai besi tajam.

 **ZRASSHH**

Sebelum siapapun sempat beraksi, tubuh Kakashi telah terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian yang diikuti dengan teriakan Sakura yang memekakkan telinga.

"Satu telah tumbang." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka dengan suara serak. Pelindung kepalanya berkilau terkena cahaya matahari. Lambang desa Kabut.

"Observasimu bagus, bocah. Tapi sayang, kalian tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang melawan kami." Sosok kedua itu kemudian tertawa dan kemudian menyeringai. "Tidak saat guru kalian sudah mati."

"Oh." Jawab Naruto, mencoba menarik perhatian mereka. "Benarkah begitu?"

Kedua sosok itu kembali bergerak dengan cepat. Naruto berharap mereka berdua akan menyerangnya. Namun, betapa kagetnya Ia ketika melihat mereka tidak terpancing, melainkan tetap menuju Tazuna.

Naruto mendecak. Ia telah meremehkan mereka.

 **CLANGG**

Sebuah shuriken yang diikuti dengan lemparan sebuah kunai mengenai kedua rantai yang digunakan kedua ninja bayaran tersebut dan mematrinya di pohon yang menyebabkan keduanya tersangkut.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan melepaskan tinjuan ke wajah salah seorang dari mereka. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Ia membalikkan badannya dan memberikan tendangan backheel ke dagu yang lainnya yang menyebabkan ninja itu jatuh tersungkur dengan rantainya terlepas.

Ups. Mungkin Ia menaruh terlalu banyak chakra pada tendangannya tersebut.

Tidak mau kalah dengan temannya itu, Sasuke segera melemparkan kembali kunainya ke arah penyerangnya yang kedua itu.

Meski Ia sempat terpaku sejenak, namun sang chuunin pelarian itu dapat menghindarinya dengan baik. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung untuk waktu yang lama, karena sebuah pukulan telak dari si ninja berambut pirang kembali mendarat di wajahnya yang membuatnya terjatuh di sebelah rekannya itu.

Kedua ninja Kirigakure itu menggeram.

Sasuke mendecak, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum. Sasuke dan dirinya memang selalu memiliki suatu koneksi tersendiri.

Namun, kedua ninja itu tidak menyerah. Setelah mereka bangkit, dengan cepat mereka melepaskan rantai yang memperlambat gerakan mereka dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau beruntung berhasil mengejutkan kami, bocah. Takkan terulang lagi." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Hn. Mari kita buktikan." Sahut Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

Namun, sebelum mereka sempat melanjutkan, sebuah bayangan muncul di belakang kedua penjahat tersebut dan memukul tengkuk mereka berdua, efektif menyebabkan keduanya jatuh pingsan.

"Bravo Sasuke, Naruto." Ucap dari sosok tersebut yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Kedua genin itupun merilekskan pertahanan mereka.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Sensei." Balas Naruto sambil membalas senyum sang guru. Yah, sebenarnya dia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika Ia ingin bermain-main sedikit, kan?

"Tentu saja." Jawab sang guru sambil membawa tubuh kedua ninja yang menyerang mereka tersebut.

"Sensei!" terdengar suara lega dari Sakura saat memanggil gurunya tersebut.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura. Kau melindungi klien kita sebagaimana mestinya." Kakashi kembali tersenyum kecil kepada muridnya itu, sebelum memalingkan pandangannya kepada Tazuna.

Hilang sudah pandangan hangat yang Ia berikan kepada murid-muridnya.

"Tuan Tazuna..." Suara Kakashi menjadi dingin.

"… Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

* * *

Kakashi tidak terlalu terkejut saat sang Hokage membiarkan timnya menjalankan misi rank C lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Malah, Ia merasa bersyukur karena bisa terbebas dari misi rank D yang membosankan. Misi untuk mengawal seorang pembangun jembatan untuk kembali ke desanya tidak terdengar seperti misi yang sulit baginya. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau menarget seorang pembangun jembatan, kan? Paling-paling hanya bandit-bandit atau para preman jalanan.

Misi ini akan menjadi misi yang sempurna untuk menambah pengalaman para genin yang dipimpinnya. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikirannya sebelum menerima misi ini. Walau harus Ia akui, misi ini sedikit tidak wajar karena biasanya orang-orang yang meminta pengawalan adalah para orang kaya atau orang penting, Ia tidak meragukan penilaian dari sang Hokage Ketiga.

Kakashi adalah orang yang simpel. Ia telah membuat rencana simpel mengenai hal yang akan dia lakukan selama misi ini. Jika tidak ada yang terjadi selama perjalanan ini dan Ia merasa bosan, Ia hanya akan membaca novel bersampul oranye kesukaannya. Jika ada bandit yang menyerang, Ia akan membiarkan ninja asuhannya itu untuk melawannya dan melihat reaksi mereka. Mungkin Ia juga akan mengajari mereka satu atau dua hal selama perjalanan ini. Dan jika murid-muridnya itu merasa kesulitan, mungkin Ia akan membantu mereka dan berlaga keren, tentunya hanya dengan kemampuan taijutsunya dan sebilah kunai. Tanpa perlu menggunakan ninjutsu atau serangan-serangan menyolok yang dapat menarik perhatian orang banyak. Hanya itu saja.

Oh, betapa salahnya Ia...

Saat ada dua ninja yang menyerang mereka, Ia tahu hari ini akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan. Ninja Kirigakure. Setidaknya itulah kesimpulan awalnya setelah melihat atribut mereka. Namun, alih-alih menyerang dirinya, sang penerus klan Uchiha, atau sang Jinchuuriki yang sekaligus juga adalah putra tunggal sang Hokage Keempat, mereka malah mengincar sang pak tua pembangun jembatan di desa Ombak itu.

Dari cara mereka menyerang, Ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Dan jika Ia ditarget oleh ninja, maka Ia bukanlah orang biasa atau dia memiliki sesuatu yang berharga untuk mereka. Itu artinya, Ia telah berbohong kepada sang Hokage tentang misi ini.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Asumsinya terbukti benar saat orang tua itu menjelaskan tentang kebenaran misinya. Karena Ia kekurangan uang, maka Ia tidak bisa menyewa ninja kelas atas Konoha. Walau tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Tazuna, Kakashi tetap saja tak habis pikir mengapa pak tua itu tetap rela membiarkan tim genin-nya menjalankan misi ini. Mereka bisa saja mati terbunuh karena ketidaksiapan mereka menghadapi misi kelas atas seperti ini. Karena jika yang dikatakannya itu benar, bahwa desa Nami dikuasai oleh Gatou yang merupakan salah satu orang terkaya di dunia, maka sudah pasti akan ada lebih banyak ninja-ninja bayaran yang akan menyerang mereka. Pada saat ini, misi mereka sudah berada di tingkat B yang seharusnya tidak boleh dijalankan oleh genin, belum lagi ada kemungkinan besar misi ini akan berubah lagi menjadi misi rank A jika mereka bertemu dengan lebih banyak ninja-ninja bayaran lainnya yang menyerang kliennya itu.

Kendati demikian, Kakashi juga dapat bersimpati dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Tazuna. Desanya hampir tak punya dana sama sekali dan Ia sudah putus asa dan tak tahu apa yang harus Ia perbuat untuk membebaskan desanya dari penguasaan Gatou. Intinya, mereka adalah harapan terakhir yang dimiliki Tazuna.

Saat pria tua itu berlutut dan memohon kepada mereka untuk tetap membantunya dan tidak membatalkan misi mereka, disitulah Ia merasa iba. Walaupun dirinya adalah ninja berdarah dingin, Ia juga masih memiliki hati nurani. Namun, karena hal itu juga Ia merasa dilema.

Di satu sisi, Ia ingin membantu Tazuna dan warga desa Nami. Tapi masalahnya, Ia memiliki sebuah tim genin yang harus Ia jaga dan lindungi selama misi ini. Terlebih lagi, ada 2 orang ahli waris klan dalam timnya itu. Ia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya jika Ia gagal melindungi nyawa mereka berdua.

Walau harus Ia akui, keduanya adalah… _prodigy_. Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, Sasuke yang berasal dari klan Uchiha tentunya memiliki kemampuan yang di atas rata-rata dari teman sebayanya. Belum lagi ada kabar bahwa Ia telah membangkitkan Sharingan-nya pada hari kejadian pembantaian klan Uchiha, walau Kakashi belum tahu kebenaran rumor tersebut.

Lalu ada juga Naruto. Dari desas-desus yang disebarkan oleh beberapa ninja di desa, Naruto dikatakan lebih pintar dan lebih kuat dari yang kelihatannya. Dan kali ini, Kakashi dapat mengonfirmasi kebenaran gosip tersebut.

Saat Ia mengetes timnya untuk merebut bel dari dirinya, Ia memperhatikan bahwa Naruto tidak menanggapinya dengan serius seperti kedua rekan setimnya. Tidak serius yang Ia maksud bukanlah seperti bermain-main, tapi Ia melihat bahwa Naruto mencoba untuk menahan kekuatannya. Yang tentulah merupakan kebalikan dari perintahnya, yaitu untuk menyerangnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan dengan keinginan untuk membunuhnya. Belum lagi, Naruto menggunakan kuda-kuda yang menurutnya aneh. Jelas bukan _kata_ yang diajarkan di akademi. Gaya bertarungnya aneh, namun efektif. Berdasarkan laporan dan data yang diberikan kepadanya, Naruto adalah yatim piatu dan belum pernah dilatih oleh siapapun; sementara kuda-kuda dan gerakan yang Ia tunjukkan terlihat teratur dan terlatih, bukan gerakan acak-acakan yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang tidak berpengalaman dalam pertarungan.

Walau Ia mencoba untuk terlihat seperti menyerang secara ngasal dan tanpa strategi, Kakashi bukanlah ninja yang mudah ditipu. Heh, Ia berhasil menjadi chuunin di umur 6 tahun karena suatu alasan. Tentu saja Ia dapat meliat adanya kejanggalan di setiap gerakan muridnya itu. Singkatnya, untuk ninja normal yang baru saja lulus dari akademi, kemampuan Naruto terlihat terlalu bagus untuk seorang otodidak, dan mungkin itu adalah alasan mengapa Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya.

Mungkin saja Ia dilatih oleh sang Hokage–karena Ia melihat hubungan mereka cukup dekat–dan bisa jadi Naruto tak ingin hal itu diketahui. Mungkin juga Ia memiliki beberapa gulungan rahasia milik klannya dan berhasil mempelajarinya. Atau bisa jadi, Naruto memang benar-benar terlahir jenius seperti para Nara.

Tingkat kewaspadaan sang ninja penyuka warna oranye itu juga patut diapresiasi. Di saat kedua temannya belum menyadarinya, Naruto sudah mengetahui adanya keanehan dari adanya genangan air yang tadi mereka lalui. Menurutnya, hal itu sendiri sudah dapat membuat Naruto menjadi salah satu genin paling menjanjikan pada angkatannya.

Dan hal itu membuat dirinya senang. Tidak seperti para ninja lain yang menanggapi gosip tersebut dengan buruk, Ia justru bangga bahwa muridnya itu memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Terlepas dari opini dan kebencian buta dari sebagian besar masyarakat desa, Kakashi dapat melihat bahwa Naruto masihlah merupakan ninja yang baik... bahkan kadang terlalu baik untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Keceriaan dan kepolosan yang bocah itu tunjukkan setiap hari sudah cukup bagi Kakashi untuk tidak merecoki lebih lanjut asal-usul kemampuan muridnya itu. Karena, semua ninja memiliki segudang rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan, bahkan terhadap sahabat terdekatnya sendiri. Lantas, apa yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak boleh memiliki rahasianya sendiri?

Kendati demikian, Kakashi masih tidak yakin bahwa Naruto cukup kuat untuk misi ini. Misi ini terlalu berisiko bagi para genin, bahkan untuk genin sekaliber Sasuke yang sudah bisa menggunakan elemen api sejak kecil atau Naruto yang menurutnya mewariskan kehebatan ayahnya dalam bertarung.

Ya, ayahnya. Sang Yondaime Hokage, Pahlawan Desa. Ia lebih baik mengorbankan nyawanya daripada melihat keturunan dari gurunya tersebut mati terbunuh karena kelalaiannya.

Akan tetapi, walau pada misi ini Kakashi berlaku sebagai pemimpin dari timnya, Ia bukanlah seorang yang otoriter. Ia ingin mendengarkan pendapat genin-genin bawahannya terhadap misi ini. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat murid-muridnya itu akan menjalani misi yang lebih sulit dan mungkin akan berada di situasi hidup atau mati. Ia ingin melihat apakah murid-muridnya siap akan hal-hal tersebut.

Lagipula, setelah mendengarkan cerita menyedihkan sang Pria Tua itu, bagaimana Ia memiliki seorang cucu yang masih kecil dan putrinya yang telah ditinggal mati oleh suaminya, Ia tahu ketiga muridnya itu pasti juga ikut tergerak untuk membantu Tazuna.

Sang jounin bersurai perak itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalian telah mengetahui cerita penuhnya. Sekarang semuanya tergantung pada kalian. Apa kalian masih mau untuk melanjutkan misi ini?"

Sesuai dengan ekspektasinya, Naruto dan Sasuke mengiyakan pertanyaannya dengan cepat, sementara pada akhirnya Sakura juga ikut menyetujui jawaban kedua rekannya itu dengan anggukan, walau Ia tampak sedikit ragu.

Yah, bila mereka tetap akan melaksanakan misi ini, maka tidak ada salahnya jika mereka lebih bersiaga. Jika bos dari kedua chuunin yang menyerangnya tadi tahu bahwa mereka gagal dalam menyergap sang pembangun jembatan itu, maka kemungkinan besar lawan mereka selanjutnya adalah jounin. Kakashi tersenyum kecut meratapi nasibnya. Merepotkan.

Tapi setidaknya, tidak ada laporan tentang adanya missing-nin rank S yang berada di negara Ombak akhir-akhir ini. Fakta bahwa negara Ombak itu sendiri adalah negara yang cukup tenang dan bukanlah negara yang memiliki desa shinobi membuat Kakashi bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Misi ini malah mungkin bisa menjadi sarana yang bagus bagi sang Ninja Bermasker itu untuk melihat kapabilitas penuh dari murid-muridnya saat menjalankan misi. Ia juga ingin tahu apakah mereka dapat mengesampingkan ego mereka dan bekerja sama dalam mencapai tujuan utama dari tugas mereka. Dan walau misi ini berisiko tinggi, tampaknya misi ini juga bisa memberikan pengalaman yang berharga bagi ketiga muridnya itu.

Tapi sebelum itu, Ia ingin tahu perasaan mereka mengenai misi pertama tim 7 di luar desa yang menjadi lebih sulit dari yang seharusnya.

"Jadi, apakah kalian takut?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat ekspresi kurang meyakinkan dari Sakura.

"E-eh, kurasa sedikit, sensei." Jawab genin berambut pink itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya, malu.

"Hahaha… Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sakura." Sambil memberikan senyum pengertian –yang sayangnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh murid-muridnya karena tertutup oleh maskernya–, Kakashi itu melanjutkan. "Aku ingat aku juga merasa sangat gugup pada misi pertamaku di luar desa. Tapi tenang saja, rasa itu akan hilang di misi-misi selanjutnya, kok."

Perlahan wajah Sakura menjadi sedikit lebih tenang setelah mendengar ucapan gurunya itu, namun langsung bergidik ngeri saat mendengar komentar lanjutannya.

"Tentu saja itu bila kau tidak mati di misi ini." Beres sang guru dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Beruntung bagi Sakura, rekan setimnya itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan siksaan mental sang guru kepada muridnya itu.

"Berhenti menakuti Sakura, Sensei." Tanpa diduga Kakashi, Sasuke lah yang berbicara untuk membela temannya itu.

"Hoo… jadi kau tidak takut, Sasuke?" tanya gurunya yang memiliki rambut spiky tersebut sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ini adalah jalan hidup yang kupilih. Nantinya, aku pasti akan menjalani misi-misi yang lebih berbahaya. Dan menurutku, ini hanyalah sebuah rintangan awal dalam mencapai… _cita-citaku_." Sang Uchiha yang masih berumur 12 tahun itu kemudian menatap intens gurunya, sebelum Ia melanjutkan.

"Lagipula, kami sudah setuju untuk menjalankan misi ini. Jadi, walaupun ada dari kami yang masih merasa takut..." Ia kembali berhenti sejenak kemudian melihat ke arah kedua rekan setimnya. "Sudah seharusnya kami mengesampingkan perasaan itu terlebih dahulu dan berfokus pada tujuan utama dari misi ini. Bukan begitu, Sensei?" Sasuke mengakhirinya dengan senyuman sombong, seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya lebih hebat jika dibandingkan dengan dua anggota lain dari tim 7.

Kakashi tidak suka akan hal itu. Dan sepertinya murid laki-lakinya yang lain juga memiliki sentimen yang sama dengannya setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu, walau sang kunoichi satu-satunya di tim mereka tampaknya malah menatap rekan Uchiha-nya itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Namun, akan sangat merepotkan dan menyebalkan bagi Kakashi untuk menceramahi muridnya itu sekarang. Lebih baik Ia menunjukkan kesalahan dari ucapan muridnya itu bila ada pertarungan.

"Hn." Jadi, Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat sambil memandang Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke si bocah paling iseng se-Konoha.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"

Sang bocah tampak tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Kurasa misi ini memang berbahaya dan menakutkan, tapi Tazuna-san dan warga desa yang lainnya juga membutuhkan bantuan." Sang pria kekar pembangun jembatan itu tampak sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Kakashi kembali menaikkan alisnya. Pernyataan muridnya itu tidaklah salah, namun Ia juga tidak sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaan utamanya. "Jadi…?"

"Jadi, sebetulnya aku takut." Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban tersebut. Tapi kemudian, Naruto melanjutkan. "Namun, aku bukan takut untuk mati atau bertemu dengan musuh-musuh yang kuat."

Kakashi belum menurunkan alisnya. Ia masih penasaran dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh anak mantan gurunya itu. "Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan ketakutanmu itu, Naruto?"

"Aku takut gagal dalam melindungi desa Nami dari Gatou. Aku tahu, Kakashi-sensei adalah ninja yang cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan para jounin pada umumnya. Tapi, kita datang kesini tanpa ada pengetahuan dan persiapan akan hal itu."

Oh. Ia tak sadar Naruto sudah memikirkannya sejauh itu.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Naruto. Aku yakin Kakashi-sensei pasti bisa menjaga kita selama misi ini. Ya kan, sensei?" potong Sakura.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke murid perempuannya itu, Ia menjawab, "Aku yakin aku mampu." Kakashi kembali menfokuskan tatapannya ke Naruto. "Tapi sebaiknya kita mendengarkan terlebih dahulu apa yang Naruto maksud."

Naruto kembali tersenyum sebelum memproklamasikan inti dari ucapannya, "Maksudku sensei, akan lebih aman bagi kita apabila kita membuat sebuah rencana!"

Kakashi mengedipkan matanya. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Inikah ninja yang dideskripsikan sebagai ninja yang sembrono dan menurut laporan adalah ninja yang selalu menyerang duluan tanpa berpikir dahulu?!

Benar-benar tak terprediksi, namun Ia menyukai kemana percakapan ini akan berujung.

"Baiklah, maukah kau membagikan isi benakmu itu kepada kami, Naruto?"

Kemudian senyum Naruto semakin melebar.

* * *

"Apakah rumahmu masih jauh, Tazuna-san?" kunoichi berambut pink itu bertanya kepada kliennya.

Tazuna memandang ke arah penanyanya itu sejenak. "Sudah dekat, kok. Pemukimanku hanya beberapa kilometer jaraknya dari dermaga tadi."

Ya, setelah perjalanan panjang dari negara Api, mereka masih harus menaiki perahu untuk sampai ke desa Nami. Beruntung bagi Sakura, tempat tujuan mereka sudah dekat. Mata emerald-nya berkilat senang mendengar hal itu karena akhirnya Ia bisa beristirahat.

Tidak mendengar adanya pertanyaan lain, Tazuna kembali meneguk sake-nya dengan suatu pikiran terbentuk dalam kepalanya.

'Tampaknya bocah-bocah ini bisa diandalkan. Kurasa, desa Nami mempunyai harapan untuk bisa bebas dari Gatou.'

Pria tua itu kembali tersenyum ketika membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Saat pembangunan jembatan di desa mereka selesai, desanya akan lebih terhubung dengan dunia luar dan secara otomatis dapat menghancurkan kekuasaan monopoli Gatou terhadap desanya.

 **SLASHH**

"Merunduk!" tanpa peringatan, sebuah pedang besar melayang melewati tubuh mereka, beruntung teriakan dari Kakashi menyiagakan timnya dan kliennya sehingga mereka berhasil menghindar tepat waktu.

Pedang besar itu menancap secara horizontal di sebuah pohon di depan mereka, dan seorang pria kekar tiba-tiba muncul berdiri di atas gagang pedang itu.

Pria berkulit kusam itu menggunakan pelindung kepala yang berlambang sama dengan kedua penyerang mereka sebelumnya. Wajah bagian bawahnya ditutupi dengan perban putih yang Ia pakai seperti masker. Ia hanya memakai celana panjang abu-abu bergaris dan tidak menggunakan baju, sehingga menampilkan dada bidang dan otot perutnya yang terbentuk.

"Ninja peniru dari Konoha..." Pria itu mengarahkan pandangan dinginnya ke arah sang jounin berambut perak, suara beratnya terdengar menakutkan.

"... Kakashi si Sharingan."

Ucapan terakhir dari musuh mereka itu membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan memandang Kakashi dengan tidak percaya.

 _'Bagaimana bisa?!'_

"Momochi Zabuza, seorang ninja pelarian dari Kirigakure. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kakashi membalas ucapan pria yang diketahui bernama Zabuza itu.

"Menjalankan misi." Balasnya singkat.

"Dan misimu adalah…?" Kakashi mencoba memperpanjang percakapan mereka, walau Ia sudah dapat melihat apa tujuan keberadaan musuhnya itu disini.

"Membunuh kakek tua itu." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke para anggota tim 7, "Jadi, jika kalian belum mau mati, maka kusarankan kalian untuk menyerahkan dia, dan pergi."

Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak mendengar hal itu. Namun, tidak dengan Naruto.

Bocah itu malah membuka kantongnya dan mengambil kunai, sebelum melemparkannya kepada Zabuza.

Yang tentu saja dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah.

"Oh… nyalimu besar juga, bocah." Pandangannya tertuju kepada sang pelempar kunai itu.

Zabuza terkesan dengan keberanian sang bocah berambut pirang itu, namun pandangannya tetap datar. Ia sudah sering melihat tipe ninja yang seperti itu. Ninja sok jagoan, yang biasanya mati pertama karena kecerobohannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ninja yang akan menendang bokongmu!" Bocah itu mengakhiri dengan senyuman percaya diri.

Heh… dasar bodoh. Tidak tahukah Ia siapa dirinya?

Sekarang, Ia akan mati karena kebodohannya berani menantang seorang Momochi Zabuza.

"Kau yakin?" Zabuza menyeringai dalam perbannya, sambil berjongkok dan memegang gagang Kubikiribōchō, Ia melompat turun dari pohon itu.

Sebenarnya, Ia bisa saja ber-shunshin dan langsung menebas kepala genin itu, namun rasanya kurang menarik jika Ia langsung melakukannya.

Ia akan membiarkan bocah sok jagoan itu menyerang duluan, melihat keputusasaannya saat Ia sadar bahwa Ia tidak dapat melukai Zabuza, dan ketakberdayaannya ketika Zabuza mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

"Majulah… bocah."

Naruto tersenyum lebar pada tantangan itu.

Keputusan yang salah, Zabuza.

 **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Dalam kepulan asap, muncul ratusan bayangan dari si genin bermata biru itu. Dan dalam sekejap, Zabuza telah dikelilingi oleh ratusan ninja bersurai pirang tersebut.

Namun, Zabuza bukanlah seorang _nuke-nin_ rank A di buku bingo jika Ia tidak bisa menghadapi bayangan-bayangan dari bocah ini. Memang, bayangan yang dibuat oleh genin di hadapannya itu sangat banyak, namun tetap bukan tandingan bagi seorang Zabuza.

Dalam sekali tebas, belasan dari bayangan Naruto itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Belum ada satupun dari bayangan Naruto yang berhasil mendaratkan pukulan solid ke tubuh sang ninja Kirigakure itu.

Sambil tertawa parau, Ia mengejek, "Hanya segitukah kemampuanmu, bocah?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dengan perkataan. Namun, kini klon-klonnya menjadi semakin kreatif. Variasi serangannya berubah dari yang hanya berupa pukulan dan tendangan, kini mereka juga menggunakan kunai dan shuriken.

Zabuza menggertakan giginya. Walaupun dapat menghilangkan bayangannya dengan mudah, tetap saja banyaknya jumlah dari klon bocah itu menjengkelkan.

Sang pembunuh berdarah dingin itu kembali menendang bayangan Naruto, yang menyebabkan bayangan itu terpental ke belakang, menabrak beberapa klon lainnya sebelum menghilang lagi dalam kepulan asap.

Dan kemudian–

 **POOF**

Sebuah bom asap dilemparkan oleh salah satu klon genin Konoha tersebut yang berada di depannya. Perlahan, asap pekat yang berwarna ungu itu menjalar dan menghalangi pandangan sang missing-nin.

"Sialan." Rutuknya.

 **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Ia dapat mendengar suara bocah itu kembali menggunakan jutsu yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

 _'Seberapa banyak chakra yang Ia punya?!'_ Pikir Zabuza. Tidak sembarang orang bisa membuat klon bayangan sebanyak itu tanpa kehabisan chakra. Dan bocah yang tidak lebih dari 12 tahun ini bisa membuatnya tanpa kelelahan?

Heh. Tampaknya Ia telah meremehkan genin Konoha itu.

Baiklah, tidak ada lagi menahan kekuatannya. Ia akan menunjukkan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya.

"Giliranku!" setelah mengatakan itu, Zabuza melompat mundur dan secara efektif keluar dari kepulan asap yang mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia kembali menaruh Kubikiribōchō-nya ke dalam sarung pedang yang berada di punggungnya.

 **"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"** tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto, Zabuza juga membuat bayangan miliknya sendiri. Namun, yang membedakan ialah, Ia hanya membuat 2 buah klon.

Lebih cepat dari bunshin-bunshin Naruto yang kini mencoba menyerangnya lagi, Ia dan kedua klonnya segera merapalkan beberapa segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan jurus yang sama.

Macan. Kerbau. Macan. Tikus.

 **"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!"** segera setelah Zabuza menyebutkan nama jutsu-nya itu, Ia dan klonnya menyemburkan air dalam jumlah besar ke arah ratusan klon Naruto. Semburan air itu begitu kuat dan melaju bagaikan jet. Serangan itu tentunya efektif untuk membuat banyak dari klon Naruto menghilang.

Tidak selesai sampai di sana, semburan air tersebut masih terlalu kuat sehingga bisa melaju menuju tim 7 dan klien mereka yang berada di belakang klon-klon Naruto.

 **"Doton: Doryuuheki!"** sang guru lah yang menjadi penyelamat mereka semua. Ia muncul di depan timnya dengan masker yang tidak lagi menutupi mata kirinya, menampilkan iris mata berwarna merah darah dengan tiga tomoe dan pupil hitam di tengahnya. Sasuke segera menyadari bahwa mata itu adalah doujutsu kebanggaan milik klannya. Sharingan.

Melihat muridnya hanya terdiam melihat semburan air tersebut, Kakashi dengan cepat merapalkan beberapa segel tangan dan menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke tanah.

Hasilnya adalah terbentuknya dinding yang terbuat dari tanah yang melindungi mereka semua dari aliran air tersebut. Setelah yakin tidak ada serangan lain yang datang, Kakashi pun menyudahi tekniknya dan membiarkan tanah itu kembali ke keadaannya semula.

"Hoo… kukira kau hanya akan diam seperti patung dan membiarkan geninmu terbunuh, Kakashi."

"Yah, mengapa aku harus repot-repot kalau Naruto sendiri sudah cukup untuk mengalahkanmu?" Kakashi membalas ejekan tersebut dengan senyuman.

Mendengar hal itu, Zabuza menggeram.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan berhenti bermain-main." Sang pemegang Kubikiribōchō itu kembali mengambil lompatan ke belakang, sehingga sekarang Ia berdiri di atas sungai.

Sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara dan hanya menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membentuk segel tangan, Zabuza mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya.

"Biar kutunjukkan kepada kalian mengapa aku dijuluki sebagai Iblis oleh lawan-lawanku. **Kirigakure no Jutsu!** "

Mendengar hal itu, tim 7 menjadi waswas, dan mereka membuat formasi segitiga untuk mengapit Tazuna.

Seketika daerah di sekitar mereka diliputi oleh kabut tebal dan Zabuza menghilang dari pandangan.

Kabut itu semakin menebal dan menyebabkan mereka kesulitan untuk melihat satu sama lain.

 _'Sial. Kalau begini bisa-bisa rencana kita gagal.'_ Rutuk sang jounin bermasker dalam hatinya.

 **"Delapan pilihan."** Tiba-tiba suara bariton Zabuza kembali terdengar. **"Otak, tulang belakang, paru-paru, hati, leher, sela selangkangan, ginjal, jantung. Hmm, mana dulu yang harus kupilih, ya?"**

Tawa serak dari ninja Kirigakure itu kembali menggema di sekitar mereka. Tidak ada yang dapat melihatnya, namun Zabuza sedang menyeringai di balik balutan perbannya. Oh, Ia menikmati ini…

Ia membiarkan aura membunuhnya keluar, sehingga menambah kesan menyeramkan di tiap perkataannya.

Benar-benar seperti _iblis_.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Namun Ia tetap diam tidak bergerak, tubuhnya seakan membeku.

 _'Perasaan apa ini?! H-hasrat membunuh ini… bisa membuatku gila!'_ Bocah Uchiha itu mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya, namun sekali lagi, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke." Beruntung baginya, hanya diperlukan satu panggilan untuk mengembalikan pancaindranya.

"Jangan takut, Sasuke." Gurunya itu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak berniat membiarkan teman-temanku mati disini." Ia mengakhiri perkataannya itu dengan senyuman.

"Sasuke." Kali ini suara tersebut berasal dari rivalnya.

"Fokus."

Itu benar. Tim mereka memiliki rencana, dan Ia tidak akan mengacaukannya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, sebelum mengeluarkannya. Ia menyeringai kecil.

Jika Naruto bisa, maka Ia juga harus bisa!

 **"Sayang sekali, hal itu tidak akan terjadi."**

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Sebelum Ia bisa menenangkan dirinya, suara musuhnya yang sangat mengganggunya itu kembali terdengar, dan kali ini, keberadaan suaranya terdengar sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Di belakangnya!

Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, karena Zabuza berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan dengan jarak sedekat itu, Ia bisa bebas menyerang siapapun di antara mereka.

 **"Sudah selesai."**

 _'Sial!'_ Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Suaranya tenang, namun mengapa Ia dapat membuat dirinya terpaku lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Seusai perkataan itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, Ia mengayunkan pedang Kubikiribōchō-nya untuk menebas tubuh bagian atas pria tua pembangun jembatan yang menjadi klien tim 7 itu.

Untuk sesaat, waktu terasa seperti berhenti sejenak. Zabuza tidak kuasa menahan senyum kemenangannya ketika melihat genin-genin yang mengelilinginya hanya bisa mendongak melihat perbuatannya, sementara kakek tua itu terlihat gemetaran. Ia juga dapat melihat mata Sharingan Kakashi menyala-nyala, bersinar terang di balik halangan kabut ini. Ekspresi panik terlihat di matanya.

 _'Kau terlambat, Kakashi!'_ Pikirnya senang.

Target tercapai. Misinya telah selesai. Sekarang Ia han–

 **POOF**

Saat pedangnya menebas tubuh orang tua itu, yang Ia harapkan adalah cipratan darah dan organ tubuhnya. Namun, Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa kakek tua itu akan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Ia membelalakan matanya. _'Kage Bunshin?! Tapi sejak kapan...'_

Oh. Bocah pirang sialan.

Itu berarti dia harus mengalahkan ninja-ninja Konoha ini sebelum dia bisa kembali memburu pak tua itu.

Sebelum Zabuza bisa melanjutkan pikirannya, Ia dapat merasakan sebuah kunai menempel di lehernya. Ia menyadari siapa pemegangnya. Kakashi.

"Menyerahlah."

Dan Ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya lebih lanjut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA… menyerah katamu?" Balasnya.

Ia dapat merasakan adanya gerakan dari ninja yang memegang kunai di lehernya itu. "Kalau kau menyerah sekarang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Kau naif, Kakashi. Kau tahu, walau aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, aku masih memegang tinggi kehormatanku dan harga diriku sebagai ninja. Aku bukanlah seorang pengecut. Lagipula..." Zabuza terkekeh sejenak. "… Aku sudah menjanjikan kepalamu kepada atasanku!"

Perkataan itu membuat sang jounin Konoha menghela nafas. "Jadi, kuanggap kau akan terus melawan?"

Zabuza tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang Kubikiribōchō miliknya. Aksi itu adalah jawabannya pada pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Ya."

Dalam sekejap, Zabuza kembali menghilang menggunakan Shunshin. Pada detik selanjutnya, Ia sudah berada di belakang Kakashi, siap mengayun pedangnya itu.

Akan tetapi, Kakashi sudah siap akan pergerakan itu. Kunai yang tadinya Ia gunakan untuk mengancam Zabuza, kini Ia gunakan untuk menahan tebasan sang pengguna Kubikiribōchō itu.

 **CLANGG**

Kedua logam itu bersentuhan, menghasilkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Bunga api keluar akibat bentrokan keras dari dua senjata itu.

Sejenak, mata Zabuza melebar. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ekspresi itu segera digantikan dengan wajah haus darahnya.

"Aku… akan menikmati kematianmu, Kakashi!"

Zabuza kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, berharap bisa menghancurkan lawannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Serangan demi serangan, tebasan demi tebasan, tendangan demi tendangan, semuanya bisa dihindari dan ditangkis oleh jounin pelindung tim 7 dengan bantuan Sharingan yang aktif di mata kirinya.

Tapi tidak untuk selamanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Zabuza adalah ninja dengan ukuran tubuh dan kekuatan di atas rata-rata. Dan perlahan, tenaga Kakashi mulai habis digunakan untuk menahan pedang Kubikiribōchō Zabuza yang berukuran besar.

Meski tidak hebat dalam hal ninjutsu ataupun genjutsu, Zabuza menjadi seorang shinobi yang ditakuti karena kemampuannya membunuh musuhnya tanpa suara menggunakan pedangnya itu.

 **CLANGG**

Sekali lagi kunai dan Kubikiribōchō beradu, namun kali ini, Kakashi harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan kunai-nya agar senjata Zabuza tidak menghancurkan kunai-nya dan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua.

Melihat kesempatan untuk menyerang terbuka lebar, Zabuza memberi tendangan menyamping ke arah ulu hati Kakashi dengan penuh tenaga yang menyebabkan ninja itu terpental jauh dan menabrak pohon yang berada di pinggir jalan tempat mereka bertarung.

"Ugh..."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Zabuza sebenarnya berniat untuk langsung menghabisi jounin Konoha yang tak sedang tak berdaya itu, namun jeritan nyaring dari kunoichi berambut pink yang merupakan murid dari pria itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, menunda. Ia akan menghabisi Kakashi nanti. Tapi sekarang, Ia akan bermain-main dulu dengan tiga genin yang berada di depannya itu. Toh, hal itu juga akan membuat kemenangannya atas sang Ninja Peniru menjadi semakin manis.

Ia memperhatikan genin perempuan itu dengan saksama. Tampaknya Ia terpaku di tempat dan terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Zabuza kembali mengeluarkan seringihannya. Sempurna.

"Menghindarlah, Sakura-chan!" bocah pirang yang tadi menyerang Zabuza dengan ratusan klon bayangan berteriak memanggil rekannya itu. Hilang sudah ekspresi sok kuatnya, digantikan dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan kepanikan. Namun, gadis itu tetap terpaku di tempat.

"Gadis kecil, kau tidak seharusnya bermain ninja-ninjaan." Ninja yang merupakan salah satu dari 7 ninja pendekar pedang Kirigakure itu tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum hangat. Melainkan senyum sadis yang ditunjukkan oleh pembunuh sebelum menghabisi korbannya.

"Sasuke! Lakukan sesuatu!" Sakura akhirnya mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Pertama-tama, gadis itu mendongak dan memandang wajahnya dengan ngeri. Lalu, Ia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Namun, hal itu sudah terlambat.

Zabuza kembali mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas tubuh bocah itu.

 **POOF**

Zabuza mengedipkan matanya. _'Bayangan lagi?!'_

"TIPUAN APA LAGI INI?!"

Apakah semua genin di Konoha mahir menggunakan Kage Bunshin dan Henge?!

Kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia tak menyangka, bocah-bocah ini berani mempermainkan seorang Momochi Zabuza, seorang pria pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menghabisi lebih dari 100 murid akademi Kirigakure pada kelulusannya saat dirinya seumuran dengan mereka!

Belum selesai sampai di situ, keterkejutannya bertambah lagi ketika melihat ekspresi wajah si bocah pirang yang tadi sempat terlihat panik. Kini, Naruto sedang nyengir lebar seperti rubah. "Sekarang, Sasuke!"

Begitu Zabuza memalingkan wajahnya ke genin berambut raven yang dipanggil Sasuke itu, Ia melihat bocah itu telah selesai merapalkan segel tangannya.

 _'Sial, sial, sial!'_ Rutuknya dalam hati. Ia lengah dan genin-genin itu memanfaatkan kesempatan mereka dengan baik.

Instingnya mengambil alih kontrol tubuhnya ketika Ia mendengar bocah Uchiha itu menyebutkan nama jutsu-nya.

"Terima ini. **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!** "

Ia melihat bocah itu mengeluarkan bola api besar yang bersinar terang ke arahnya. Melihat hal itu, Zabuza segera melompat ke samping untuk menghindarinya.

Beruntung baginya, Ia dapat menghindari bola api panas itu di saat-saat terakhir. Bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

 _'Hampir saja...'_

Namun naas baginya, seakan Ia belum selesai dibombardir dengan keterkejutan yang diberikan oleh tim genin Konoha itu, Naruto berniat untuk memberikan satu hadiah terakhir baginya.

"Hei, jangan lupakan keberadaanku!"

" **!** "

Seakan mengabari musuhnya akan keberadaannya, Zabuza pun menoleh ke arahnya, tepat saat Ia melemparkan sebuah Fuuma Shuriken ke pria berperban itu.

Zabuza melihat bagaimana Fuuma Shuriken itu melayang rendah secara horizontal dan bergerak menuju ke arah perutnya. Maka, Ia melompat, dan membiarkan Fuuma Shuriken itu bergerak melewatinya.

 **POOF**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Zabuza kembali membelalakan matanya. Ketika Ia menengkok ke belakangnya, Fuuma Shuriken itu telah menghilang digantikan dengan tubuh Kakashi yang tadi Ia hempaskan jauh ke pepohonan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam pertarungan ini, mata merah Sharingan Kakashi dengan tomoe-nya yang berputar-putar menakuti dirinya.

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat ketika Kakashi mengumpulkan chakra listrik di tangan kanannya yang kemudian bercahaya biru dan memercikkan listrik di sekitarnya. Terdengar suara bekertak dari konsentrasi listrik yang berada di tangan Kakashi tersebut.

Dengan memanfaatkan momentumnya, Kakashi mendaratkan kedua kakinya di tanah dan langsung melompat ke arah Zabuza dengan tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi listrik terarah pada dada sang ninja Kirigakure.

 **"Chidori!"**

"ARGGHH!" Darah memuncrat keluar dari mulutnya ketika jurus lawannya itu menembus dadanya.

Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya secepat kilat. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun otot dan persendiannya seakan tersetrum dan lumpuh.

Dan di akhir pertandingan ini, Ia merasa menyesal. Menyesal karena tidak membiarkan Haku datang bersamanya. Menyesal karena Ia telah berlaga angkuh dan meremehkan lawannya.

Kini Ia menerima akibatnya.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar, namun tidak ada kata yang bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya ketika Kakashi menarik tangannya dari dadanya.

Ia ingin menebas kepala orang yang telah melakukan itu kepadanya, namun percuma. Tangannya sudah tak lagi bertenaga untuk digerakkan, apalagi untuk mengayunkan pedang besarnya itu. Kubikiribōchō jatuh terlepas dari pegangannya.

Kabut yang dibuatnya perlahan menghilang secara natural. Zabuza menatap Kakashi. Pandangannya kosong. Ia melihat bagaimana pria berambut silver itu tidak berani menatap wajahnya setelah Ia menembus tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang dilapisi oleh listrik.

Pada akhirnya, Zabuza jatuh dan ambruk ke tanah dengan posisi telentang.

Ia telah gagal untuk membunuh targetnya.

Ia dikalahkan oleh sekelompok genin yang dipimpin oleh jounin yang memiliki mata Sharingan yang berada di depannya itu. Namun, Ia juga harus mengakui bahwa mereka memiliki rencana yang brilian.

Dan bocah pirang yang bernama Naruto itu benar-benar membuktikan omongannya untuk mengalahkannya. Tipuan klon bayangannya benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Kejatuhannya diawali oleh kearoganannya.

Ia telah berbuat ceroboh, dan musuhnya berhasil memanfaatkan kesempatan mereka dengan baik.

Zabuza memandang langit mendung di atasnya. Anehnya, walau tubuhnya mati rasa, Ia merasa damai. Hilang sudah penyesalan dan emosi lainnya yang meliputi hatinya selama pertarungan. Tidak ada kebencian maupun dendam pada lawannya. Ia telah mengakui kekalahannya. Sekarang, hanya ketenangan yang selalu didambakan oleh dirinyalah yang Ia rasakan.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Namun pikirannya kembali melayang kepada satu-satunya orang yang disayanginya.

'Haku… kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal konyol karena kematianku.'

Hal itulah yang terakhir dipikirkan oleh Zabuza sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap baginya.

Ia mati dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

* * *

Naruto memandang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depannya itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Kekecewaan terbesit di hatinya. Rencananya memang berhasil berjalan dengan lancar. Malah, lebih lancar dari yang Ia harapkan. Namun, Ia tak menduga Kakashi akan menusuk dada Zabuza dengan Chidori.

 **"Seakan mengingatkanmu pada kejadian itu, ya?"**

Naruto secara otomatis memegang dada kirinya dimana jantungnya berada. Masih mulus.

 **"Sayangnya dia tidak memiliki seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang hebat di dalam perutnya untuk memberikan regenerasi luar biasa pada tubuhnya."** Kurama terkekeh sendiri setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit. _'Lucu sekali, Kurama.'_

 **"Yah, kalau begitu tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuperbuat."**

 _'Dia tewas.'_

Kurama memicingkan matanya. **"Lalu?"**

 _'Seharusnya aku tidak membuat rencana bodoh itu.'_

 **"Omong kosong. Rencana tadi adalah sebuah rencana yang hanya bisa dipikirkan oleh bocah paling nakal dan terprediksi se-Konoha."** Sang Kyuubi mengeluarkan seringaian khas miliknya. Ia mencoba menghibur partnernya yang bodoh itu.

 _'Seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkannya!'_

 **"Tapi, kematiannya bukanlah kesalahanmu! Kakashi yang membunuhnya, bukan kau!"**

 _'Kaka–'_

 **"Dengarkan aku, Naruto!"** Sebelum Naruto bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, bijuu terkuat yang kembali tersegel dalam dirinya itu memotong ucapannya. **"Aku tahu kau meminta Kakashi untuk memberikan serangan terakhir kepada Zabuza, dan aku juga paham bahwa niatmu hanyalah untuk melumpuhkannya sesaat. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Ia akan menikamnya dengan Chidori dan membunuhnya!"**

Naruto terdiam sejenak. _'… Tapi kau tahu kan, kita bisa saja menyelamatkannya tadi?'_

 **"Dengan sifatnya yang masih belum berubah?"** Kurama mendengus. **"Ya."**

 _'Hah?'_

 **"Aku bilang, ya. Kita bisa saja menyelamatkan nyawanya."**

 _'Oh.'_ Tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi sendu.

 **"Tapi, tebak apa? Kita tidak memiliki kesempatan ketiga. Toh, seharusnya juga Ia mati tidak lama setelah hari ini."**

 _'Kau tahu aku tidak percaya pada takdir.'_

 **"Dan aku tahu kalau kau juga tahu bahwa itu bukanlah maksud dari perkataanku."**

Tidak ada jawaban dari kontainernya itu. Keheningan kembali melanda.

 **"Dengarkan aku, Naruto."** Kurama menghela nafas. **"Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang. Dia tewas, tapi waktu terus berjalan. Jadi, kuatkanlah dirimu dan biarlah hal ini berlalu!"**

Walaupun Naruto benci untuk mengakuinya, namun Ia sadar bahwa perkataan temannya itu benar. Ia bukanlah orang yang naif. Atau setidaknya, tidak lagi. Faktanya, Ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Bahkan dewa sekalipun belum tentu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa setiap orang.

Rencana awal yang Ia bagikan kepada timnya dimulai dengan dirinya yang akan memancing emosi lawannya dengan ratusan Kage Bunshin miliknya. Lalu, saat lawannya terkecoh, Sakura dan Tazuna kabur ke dalam hutan ditemani dengan dua klon-nya–satu akan men- _dispel_ dirinya untuk memberitahu posisi mereka, dan yang satunya lagi akan menjaga Sakura dan Tazuna–, sementara dua klon bayangan lain miliknya akan melakukan Henge menjadi mereka. Timnya akan berpura-pura seakan mereka dan membiarkan Zabuza menyerang klien mereka. Kemudian, Kakashi dan klonnya akan berusaha membuat musuhnya berbuat ceroboh dan dilanjutkan dengan serangan bola api dari Sasuke. Jika hal itu belum cukup, maka Naruto akan melemparkan Fuuma Shuriken yang aslinya adalah Kakashi yang menggunakan Henge ke arah musuhnya, dan dari sana gurunya lah yang akan memberikan serangan terakhir.

Ia akan berbicara dengan gurunya itu saat ini semua sudah selesai. Ia juga akan membujuk Kakashi-sensei untuk menguburkan mayatnya. Tapi sekarang, tidak ada yang dapat Ia lakukan selain mendoakan agar jiwa Zabuza tenang di alam baka.

 **"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dapat merasakan adanya chakra khas milik Haku tidak jauh darimu."**

Haku.

Sial! Kenapa Ia tidak kepikiran? Kalau kejadiannya seperti ini, maka muridnya itu akan menyimpan dendam kepada mereka. Dan tentu saja hal itu akan mempersulit dirinya untuk membawa Haku ke jalan yang benar.

Terkadang Ia mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Apakah Ia bisa merubah segalanya menjadi lebih baik di kesempatan keduanya ini?

* * *

Kehancuran.

Kehancuran dimana-mana.

Debu dan asap gelap membumbung tinggi di angkasa.

Matahari menghilang di balik kegelapan.

Matanya terbuka menampilkan pupil berbentuk bar horizontal dengan iris berwarna kuning.

 _'A-apa ini?!'_

Kepalanya bergerak memandang daerah sekitar.

 _'Dimana ini? A-apa yang terjadi?'_ Dirinya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Ia melihatnya. Di balik bebatuan dan kayu yang terbakar, terdapat patung besar yang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Namun, Ia tetap dapat mengenali wajahnya.

Wajah sang Hokage Pertama, Senju Hashirama.

Dan kemudian Ia menyadarinya. Ia berada di Lembah Kematian.

Apa yang menyebabkan lembah ini berubah menjadi sebuah tanah terlantar?!

Sesuatu yang besar pasti telah terjadi. Tapi apa?

Tiba-tiba, bara api besar terlihat di kejauhan.

Ia segera melompat dengan keempat kaki berselaputnya.

Untungnya, dalam mimpinya ini Ia bisa bergerak tanpa kelelahan karena umur tuanya.

Ah, tidak. Ia menggeleng. Hal ini terlalu nyata untuk sekadar mimpi.

Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah sebuah visi. Penglihatan akan masa depan.

Ia mengikuti asap tebal yang timbul akibat api besar itu.

Oh, daerah ini terasa sangat familiar baginya.

Perasaannya menjadi buruk. Namun, Ia berharap bahwa Ia salah.

Tidak mungkin…

Pemandangan yang berada di depannya itu membuatnya tertegun.

Keadaan itu membuatnya mual.

Ia sedang menatap desa Konoha, yang kini telah rata dengan tanah.

Gerbang masuk yang besar itu hanya tersisa puing-puingnya. Tidak ada lagi rumah atau gedung yang utuh. Bahkan kantor Hokage sekalipun. Semuanya hancur tak bersisa, hanya menyisakan fondasinya yang terbakar dalam api.

Tebing yang telah dipahat menjadi wajah-wajah Hokage telah tiada.

Yang lebih parahnya lagi, mayat berserakan dimana-mana. Organ-organ tubuh berceceran.

Ia menjengit melihat hal itu.

Anak kecil, para wanita, shinobi maupun warga biasa, semuanya tewas tanpa terkecuali.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Jalan-jalan di Konoha seakan berubah menjadi warna merah, ternoda oleh darah.

Desa ini hancur lebur.

 _'Makhluk macam apa yang dapat melakukan hal ini?'_

Sebuah raungan besar menyadarinya dari lamunannya. Terdengar begitu menyeramkan sehingga menyebabkannya bergidik ngeri.

Ia kembali melompat dan bergerak menuju sumber dari suara tersebut.

Kyuubi.

Sang rubah berekor sembilan. Bijuu terkuat.

Namun ada yang aneh.

Alih-alih berwarna oranye, Ia diliputi oleh jubah chakra terang berwarna kuning keemasan dengan tato aneh yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kendati demikian, sang Kyuubi tampaknya tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Matanya terfokus pada seseorang yang berambut pirang yang berada di depannya. Keadaannya sedang terkulai dan wajahnya tertunduk sehingga dirinya tidak bisa melihat matanya. Pemuda itu juga diliputi jubah chakra dengan warna sama dan pola yang mirip dengan bijuu itu. Masih hidup, namun keadaannya tidak terlihat baik.

Mata sang Tetua Katak itu membulat.

Apakah pria itu berteman dengan sang Kyuubi seperti yang dilakukan oleh Rikudou Sennin?

Jika benar, maka bisa jadi dia adalah Anak dalam Ramalan!

Tapi, siapa dia?

Rambut pirang dan Kyuubi...

Apakah mungkin Ia adalah anak Minato yang juga merupakan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?!

Ketakutan tiba-tiba menjalari perasaannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini menjadi nyata.

Sang Anak dalam Ramalan harus diarahkan agar membawa damai bagi dunia Shinobi, bukan kehancuran.

Ia harus segera menghubungi Jiraiya.

* * *

 **Aaaaand... cut!**

 **Translation (buat jutsu yang ga terlalu terkenal):**

 **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Bullet Technique**

 **Doton: Doryuuheki = Earth Release: Earth Style Wall**

 **Katon: Gou** **kakyuu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Terima kasih banyak buat ChiiChan2806 yang udah ngebantu memperbaiki penulisan saya. Saya jamin kalian gabakal nyesel kalo baca fic2 dia :)**

 **Anyway, selamat merayakan tahun baru 2019!**

 **Semoga fic saya menghibur ya.**

 **Jujur ini adegan pertarungan ninja pertama yang saya tulis. Suka? Ga suka?**

 **Silahkan tulis komentar, kritik, saran, ato apa ajalah di kolom review biar saya semangat nulis :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
